Promises
by Irish Rose1
Summary: Rafe and Evelyn say goodbye


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I write about Rafe and Evelyn because as nice a kid as Danny was, Evelyn belonged with Rafe. So this is my version of what happened.

Summary: Rafe and Evelyn say goodbye.

___________________________

Being in the command post hadn't really told Evelyn much of anything. All of the action had taken place in a sound proof room and Major Jackson had not been forthcoming with any of the details. She understood that, but still wished she had been able to find out something. Her future depended on it, as well as Rafe's because she was pregnant. She knew she'd taken a chance each time they'd been together, but the need to be close to him after she believed him dead was too strong to ignore. Her mind returned to the day that he left because he barely made it back in time. 

___________________________

They were quiet. Rafe's arms were around her and Evelyn snuggled against him. She could see he tried not to look at his watch, but by that action, knew they had run out of time. She didn't want him to go, because she was so afraid he was not going to come back this time. They couldn't be so lucky as to have him come back twice, could they? She tried not to sigh, but Rafe seemed to feel it and looked into her eyes. "It's goin' to be all right, Evelyn. I promised you I'd come back and I will."

She raised herself on an elbow to look into **his **eyes. "You can't make a promise like that, Rafe. All sorts of things could happen that you couldn't possibly prepare for."

"Doolittle picked us because we're the best and because Danny and I can help. We've **both** seen combat now." He tried to reason with her.

She frowned at that. "So you want to put yourself in harms way again and maybe not come home this time."

It was his turn to sigh. "I can't explain it. I just know that I'm comin' back, you have to trust me on this."

Evelyn didn't want to argue with him, not now. So she nodded at his certainty and lay back down. He seemed to sense she had given up and tightened his hold on her. He kissed the top of her head and laid his cheek on her hair a moment before he sat up.

"It's time, isn't it?" Was all she said.

"I'm sorry." Was his reply as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Evelyn moved over to the spot where Rafe had just been and burrowed her face into the pillow. The scent of his cologne was there and she took a deep breath of it, to hold it in her memory. She knew she needed to get up, but could not bring herself to do it and did the one thing she swore she wouldn't. Evelyn started to cry and the cries turned into sobs. She wrapped her arms around Rafe's pillow and held it close to her. 

She didn't know that he stood in the doorway and watched and couldn't know fully how it hurt him to see her cry. She didn't see how he pushed himself off the doorjamb and walked back to the bed. She wasn't fully aware that he'd sat down until she felt his hands turn her over and pull her into his arms. She put her arms around his waist and as she had done with his pillow, buried her face in his neck. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she was making a difficult situation even more difficult, but couldn't seem to help herself.

She could feel Rafe's hands move up and down her back, in an attempt to comfort her. But Evelyn did not want to be comforted. She wanted him to stay but knew he couldn't and it was that realization that finally got her to stop crying. Rafe McCawley was a pilot who had been shot down over the English Channel and by the Grace of God, had survived. She had to believe he would survive again.

She took a deep breath and pulled away from Rafe, who looked at her worriedly. "Are you goin' to be all right?"

She couldn't look at him. "Just do this mission and come home."

He put a hand under her chin and gently tilted it up so he could look in her eyes. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

She nodded. "I love you too, Rafe." And he kissed her very gently. "We have to go now, don't we?" 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry for making this so hard on you." She said quietly and took another deep, shaky breath.

He kissed her again before he got off the bed. "Come on. Let's get goin'." He held his hand out to her and helped her to stand. They stood and looked at each other for a moment before Rafe put his arms around her and held her.

When he let her go, Evelyn gave him a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Come on, Lieutenant. You've got a mission."

He smiled at her. "Everything will be fine." 

She couldn't bring herself to agree with him so instead sent him into the bathroom to get ready. While he did that, she got dressed, then began to empty the dresser drawers and make sure all of his personal effects were together. She put the folded shirts into his bag, folded his pants and put them in next to the shirts. A last look around the room showed Evelyn his hairbrush, still on the dresser. She picked it up and ran her thumb over the bristles, then ran it through her hair. It was such an intimate thing to her, because the brush she ran through her hair had been through his. She got sudden goose pimples down her arms and reluctantly put the brush in his bag.

The bathroom door opened and Rafe was dressed. His shaving kit was in his hand and he looked surprised and not more than a little pleased that she had packed for him. It was something he'd seen his mother do for his father and he suddenly felt very married even though no vows had been exchanged, yet. He put the shaving kit in with the rest of his things, strapped everything down and zipped the bag shut. "Thank you." He said and kissed her. He went over to the night table and picked up the telephone receiver. "Hello, this is Lieutenant McCawley. Would you please call a cab for me? Tell them I need to get to Hickam as soon as possible. . .Thank you very much." He looked at Evelyn. "I asked you not to come to the train station when I went overseas but I won't ask you to do that again." He looked at his watch. "I'm cuttin' it real close, but I always regretted not stayin' with you that night in New York and I wasn't goin' to make that same mistake again."

"I'm glad you didn't because I always wished you'd stayed."

The telephone rang and Rafe picked it up. "Hello...It is...Thank you. I'll be out in a moment." He looked at Evelyn. "The cab will be here in a minute, but I have to go check out."

"Let's go, Lieutenant." 

Rafe picked up his bags and waited for Evelyn to leave the small room. After she had, he turned and looked to make sure he'd left everything in order. He also wanted to take as clear a memory of this room as possible because it was where he had finally made love to the woman he loved.

He closed the door behind him and locked it. They walked up to the small office and the cab Rafe had ordered was there. The driver took his bags and stored them in the trunk while Rafe returned the key and paid for the room. He helped Evelyn into the cab and sat down next to her. He took her hand and held it tightly as they headed toward Hickam Field. 

He cleared his throat suddenly. "This isn't exactly how I planned on askin' you, but I don't want to wait until I come home."

Evelyn couldn't help but think, _You mean, if you come home._

He turned so he could look at her, her hand still in his. "Evelyn, would you please marry me?"

That was something she had not expected. 

She knew she must have looked like a fool, as she sat and stared at him, but was so stunned by the question. Rafe began to look nervous, as she remained silent. "I... I know my timin' isn't very good, but I couldn't leave you again and not ask."

"Are you sure?" Was all she could say.

"I've never been more sure about anything, except flyin'. It was the only thing I ever wanted to do, until I met you. Now the only thing I want to do is marry you." He paused and when she still hadn't said a word continued. "Please Evelyn, say you'll marry me." And he pulled a ring box out of his jacket pocket. "I bought this when I was in England and was goin' to wait for the right moment."

She took the box he held out to her and opened it. It looked like an antique. 

Rafe took the ring out of the box and held it in front of Evelyn's ring finger. She nodded and her answer came out as barely a whisper. "Yes."

It was Rafe's turn to be stunned silent. "Are you sure?" He finally said. "You're not sayin' yes because I want you to?"

Evelyn was finally able to smile a real smile. "I love you and nothing would make me happier than to marry you."

Rafe's smile matched hers as he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her. The cab came to a stop and the driver cleared his throat. "Lieutenant, Hickam Field."

"Thank you." 

He handed the fare to the driver and got out of the cab with Evelyn right behind him. The driver got Rafe's bags out of the trunk and brought them around. He grinned at the pair and shook Rafe's hand. "Congratulations and the very best to you both."

Rafe took Evelyn's hand. "I appreciate...that is; we appreciate it very much." 

The driver got back into his cab and drove away. Rafe let go of her hand to pick up his bags, but had one taken by her. "We're in this together Rafe McCawley."

He grinned at her and took her free hand. "You got that right." And they headed out to the tarmac.

____________________________ 

She stood at the departure gate at Hickam. 

Major Jackson had contacted her to tell her the B-25 crews were coming home. He couldn't tell her if Rafe was among them, that information was still classified. She stood and watched as the large C-47 transport rolled to a stop. The door opened and Colonel Doolittle was the first man down the stairs. Close behind him was Red, than Gooz. There were some other men she didn't recognize and then her heart nearly stopped. She saw Danny come down the stairs as he helped take a coffin off of the plane. _He didn't make it._

Her eyes started to fill with tears and her chest tightened. But in the next moment, saw a tall sandy haired pilot step out the door and down the stairs. Without a thought as to how it would look, she ran toward him. 

Rafe's arms were suddenly around her and he held her close. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you, too." Was all she said and kissed him. There would be time to tell him about the baby, but not now.


End file.
